Ultrasaur
is a mysterious warrior from an unknown place in time and space. He is a hybrid warrior, a fusion of the DNA of humans and an unknown species, and infused with the powers of various Ultra Warriors. He is the main character of Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra. Appearance Ultrasaur, as the name implies, takes the appearance of a reptilian humanoid possessing the features of numerous extinct species of dinosaur: *A head resembling carnivores of the Carcharodontosauridae family, with a dorsal crest similar to that of Spinosaurus. *A Spinosaurus-like sail, the bone density of which can be modified to allow the sail to be pulled taut against Ultrasaur's back to prevent breakage, or hardened and using when rolling as a biological buzz-saw. *Five-toed feet, with the second toes carried off the ground and sporting raptor-like claws for use in kicking and grabbing. *A muscular tail tipped with an Ankylosaur-like club, used in combat, but lacking the kick of the real deal. *A crystalline, diamond-shaped object, the Ultra Nexus, on his chest that seems to serve no function other than to serve as Ultrasaur's Colour Timer. History Pre-Series At some point, Connor came into contact with the Bireptilians and "recruited" into their number, infused with their DNA before being handed into the custody of the Space Garrison for training. At some point, he obtained part of the Inner Light of Ultraman, Powered, Seven, Dyna, Tiga, Nexus, Max and Mebius and took the identity of Ultrasaur. Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra Three months before the canon events of RWBY, Ultrasaur and an unknown entity clashed in their travel spheres in Remnant's atmosphere. The battle ended in the debris of the planet's shattered moon as both combatents delivered a powerful strike, sending the two orbs crashing down to different regions of Remnant. Ultrasaur ended up on the continent of Anima. Over the next three months, Connor refused to transform and stayed undercover as he waited for his enemy's move. During this time, he received combat training from an undisclosed individual for two months before leaving of his own accord and forged his own weapon, a transforming shotgun-sword named Gadober, in order to accept Huntsman missions for funds. When the invading entity began its plans, Connor was alerted by the Bireptilians and was in the Emerald Forest, the initiation grounds for Beacon Academy, on the day that Team RWBY was formed to keep an eye on the students. He eventually found RWBY and JNPR, as well as the first two Super Grimm Beasts. When Gadober was destroyed before he could even begin the battle, Connor transformed into Ultrasaur for the first time since arriving on Remnant to fight Grimm Fire Golza and Grimm Dinozaur Reverse while the two junior Huntsman teams battled the Grimm. After the nine were victorious, Connor continued to do battle with the Super Grimm Beasts as they appeared, occasionally meeting up with RWBY, JNPR and other Hunters and slowly gaining his trust, while also keeping his true identity secret from them as he carried out the mission given to him by the Bireptilians. Transformation Connor places his hand on his chest, summoning the Ultra Nexus in a flash. He summons copies of the transformation items of the Ultras that make up one of his form and activates them one after the other, causing projections of the items' owners to materialise on either side. Connor then pumps his fist in the air in a similar motion to regular Ultra rises, with the projections coping his movements. His body changes into Ultrasaur as the projections combine on him. The rise sequence shows Ultrasaur rising towards the screen in a stream of light against a flashing red, then swirling blue, then luminous gold background in that order. |-| 2= |-| 3= - Emerium Solgent= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= - Zepellion Strom= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= - Galaxy Burst= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= - Kaiser Array= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= - Magnum Attacker= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= - Saxium Moonlight= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= }} - Ultrasaur Unity= 1= |-| 2= Unlike in Type Shifts, the three Ultra's transformation items merge into the Spelbium Brace after summoning the projections. After swiping his hand across the bracer's crystal, Connor pumps his fist up, triggering the Ultra projections to combine with him to complete the transformation. Ultrasaur Unity rises in a black background with a moebius strip with the bracer arm barred, then switches arm and pumps his fist forward as the background switches to a column of multicoloured light. Finally, the background becomes a red-gold-and purple spiral and Ultrasaur opens his hand as if to grab the screen. - Ultimate Trinity= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= }} Forms is Ultrasaur's base form, designed to take on multiple foes and dispatch them with brutal efficiency by combining assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Powered. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray and Ultraman's Ultra-Attack Ray. Body Features * : Blade-like organs on Ultrasaur's forearms used to harness Specium energy. Techniques ;:Special * : Ultrasaur outstretches his arms and brings them together in a "+" pose, index and middle fingers extended, to fire a powerful, prismatic beam from his arms. * : Ultrasaur charges his energy and shoots it off his right arm as a wave of blue energy rings. Once it hits the foe, Ultrasaur crosses his arms in a "+" pose and the Mega Specium Stabilizers glow, causing the foe to explode. * : Ultrasaur performs the set-up for the Ultra Slash while the Mega Specium Stabilizers glow. He then thrusts his right arm in a throwing motion and discharges a blue, buzz-saw-like energy disc from his hand, which can slice through all but the toughest of monsters. Can split into two mid-air or two can be fired at once. **'Mega Specium Slash Shield': Upon discharge, Ultrasaur can position the Mega Specium Slash to act as a shield to block energy attacks before throwing it at the foe. **'Giga Mega Specium Slash': After performing the set-up, Ultrasaur pulls his arm back and raises it higher to summon more Specium energy and create a massive version of the Mega Specium Slash that he then throws at the enemy. * : Ultrasaur places one hand above the other and fires a stream of explosive blasts from his fist. ;:Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A chop attack. * : Ultrasaur charges his hand with energy and uses it to punch or slice foes. * : Ultrasaur's tough hide renders him immune to most energy attacks, resisting heat, claws, teeth, and even electricity. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur slashes the outline of a vertical rectangle in the air before him with the Mega Specium Stabilizers and places his hands within the outline to form an energy barrier. * : Ultrasaur joins his hands together and uses his Ultra Willpower to condense molecules of water in the air into a powerful stream. - Emerium Solgent= Emerium Solgent is Ultrasaur's strength-based form, relying on physical and psychic abilities to overpower foes by combining assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Dyna. This form's name is deprived from Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. Body Features * : Ultrasaur sports armour similar to Ultraseven's, on his shoulders and biceps, and Dyna's, on his chest. * : A green, vertical diamond-shaped crystal on Ultrasaur's forehead used for firing energy rays. Unlike Seven's Beam Lamp, it does not flash when he is low on power. Techniques ;:Weapons * : The crest on Ultrasaur's head can be detached and thrown as a weapon, bludgeoning or slicing foes. Once thrown, Ultrasaur can psychokinetically summon it back to his hand. ** : Ultrasaur can telekinetically hold the Dynamic Slugger in place, before launching an energy buzz-saw at the blade, combining both projectiles to increase their cutting power. He can control the two attacks mid-air, slicing foes multiple times or separating them to attack from two fronts. ;:Special * : An electric blue ray, fired from the Beam Crystal. It is fired either standing, with Ultrasaur's left hand drawn across his chest and his right tucked to the side, or from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the crystal. * : A plus-style, emerald green ray that serves as Ultrasaur's primary finisher in this type. It is charged using similar arm motions to the Empowered Variant Solgent Ray. * : Ultrasaur gathers heat energy by swinging his arms in a circular manner, forming a sphere of flaming power. The energy is then absorbed into the protectors and Ultrasaur channels the power into a orange-red, powerful, L-style beam. * : Ultrasaur cups his hands to his left side as he gathers energy. Once completed, he extends his right hand and fires a wave of freezing mist that traps foes in solid ice and transports them to another dimension, where they are destroyed. The move can also be used to transport creatures to other locations. * : A buzz-saw-like energy disc, formed in an identical manner to the Dyna Slash. * : Ultrasaur can unleash a stream of shuriken-shaped energy blasts from his hand. It is not strong enough to kill enemies, but can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. ;:Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A chop attack. * : Ultrasaur grabs the enemy's head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. * :A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength. ** : In this state, Ultrasaur can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. * : Ultrasaur can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching, or flip and toss them around, with but a few simple gestures. - Zepellion Strom= Zepellion Strom is Ultrasaur's agility-based form, relying on speed and lightning-fast attacks to swiftly take out foes by combining assets of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Nexus. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray and Ultraman Nexus' various Strom techniques. Body Features * : The sickle-tipped bracers on Ultrasaur's forearms, they are the key items in manipulating energy and electricity for beam attacks. * : Ultrasaur sports a pair of golden bands on his upper body and over his shoulders, providing him extra defence. * : A Y-shaped crystal on Ultrasaur's chest, which combines with the Ultra Nexus. Its sole function is for firing beams, not unlike Nexus Junis' Core Impulse. Techniques ;:Special * : Ultrasaur crosses the Armed Tigexus at his waist, then pulls his arms up in a Y-shape, drawing a V-shaped energy outline as electricity crackles between the braces. As the energy is absorbed into the Multi Core, Ultrasaur joins his arms in an "L" formation and fires a white, incinerating, electrically-charged laser. * : Ultrasaur's strongest attack in this form. Intense light radiates from the Multi-Core as electricity flashes within before a powerful energy stream fires. * : Ultrasaur holds his hands to the side, charging electricity between his palms. Once complete, he assumes a "+" stance with his hands and fires multiple energy blasts from his vertical hand. * Ultrasaur can fire an arc-shaped blast of energy, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc. ;:Physical * : A technique of multiple, close quarters punches. ** : An enhanced version of the attack, where Ultrasaur's hands are infused with electricity to increase their destructive potential. * : Various kicking techniques, the most common of which is a series of multiple, close quarters kicks. ** : An enhanced version of the attack, where Ultrasaur's feet are infused with electricity to increase their destructive potential. * :A technique of multiple, close quarters chops. ** : An enhanced version of the attack, where Ultrasaur's hands are infused with electricity to increase their destructive potential. * : Ultrasaur can send electrical pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur can create an electrical barrier to repel attacks by extending both palms. * : Upon tapping the Armed Tigexus together, Ultrasaur can move at incredible speeds. During this ability's use, his body surges with electricity. - Galaxy Burst= Galaxy Burst is Ultrasaur's sword-based form, relying on expert swordsmanship to cut down foes by combining assets of Ultraman Max and Ultraman Mebius. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Max's Max Galaxy and Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Burst. Body Features * : The protective, medieval style armour adorning Ultrasaur's entire body. * : The bracer on Ultrasaur's left forearm, essential for charging energy and summoning the Mebaxium Sword. Techniques ;:Weapons * : Ultrasaur can create a golden energy blade from the Mebaxium Brace, which can extend to large sizes, that can slice through monsters with ease. ** : Ultrasaur can charge the Mebaxium Sword with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit a half moon-shaped slash ray from the sword. ;:Special * : Ultrasaur brings the Mebaxium Brace to the Ultra Nexus and swipes his right hand across the crystal. He throws his arms in the air, the Mebaxium Brace gathering energy. He then brings his hands together at his chest as a ball of luminescent, fiery energy forms between his hands. Finally, he thrusts his palms outwards to hurl the fireball, which takes the form of a phoenix, at his foes. ;:Physical * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack. * : A chop attack. * : Ultrasaur engulfs his body in luminous flames in the form of a phoenix, grabs the opponent, and explodes on contact. After the attack, Ultrasaur can reform his body from particles in the area. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur can create a rectangular barrier to defend himself from attacks and even reflect them. - Kaiser Array= Kaiser Array is Ultrasaur's super form, harnessing the energies of Alien Reiblood and the Plasma Spark by combining assets of Ultraman Belial and Father of Ultra. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Belial Claws and Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. Body Features * : Ultrasaur sports a red, armoured cape that functions as storage for his weapons. It can also be used to block and reflect energy beams. ** : A dumbbell-shaped staff used in combat that can produce a variety of effects and attacks: ***'Blinding Flashes': Bursts of light from either end of the Ultimate Battle-Array that scorch and temporarily blind foes. *** : An emerald-and-crimson, scythe blade-shaped beam. ***'Plasma Fireball': An emerald fireball that can be fired rapidly. ***'Energy Whip': An energy construct that ensnares and constricts opponents. ***'Deflection': By spinning the Ultimate Battle-Array, Ultrasaur can deflect energy attacks. ** : A set of mechanical gauntlets that cover Ultrasaur's forearms in order to fire the Plasma Spark Ripper. * : Ultrasaur sports large, serrated horns on his head. Techniques ;:Special * : After equipping the Ultimate Connector, Ultrasaur slowly brings his wrists together, joining the energies of light in the left gauntlet with the dark energies in the right, forming a "+" shape as the two energies merge, before dropping his arms into an "L" formation and unleashing a violent stream of emerald particles surging with black and crimson lightning. * : Ultrasaur tosses a cross-shaped, blue-and-red slicer from his hand. * : Twin bursts of crackling fire from Ultrasaur's Ultra Horns. ;:Physical * : A powerful punch attack using either or both of his hands. * A powerful kick attack using either or both of his feet. * : A powerful chop attack. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur can erect a curtain-like light barrier to protect him from frontal assaults. - Magnum Attacker= Magnum Attacker is Ultrasaur's armoured form, utilising advanced cybernetic equipment in battle by combining assets of Ultraman Great and Ultraman X. This form's name was deprived from Great's Magnum Shoot and X's Attacker X. Techniques ;:Weapons * : Ultrasaur possess twin-barrelled cannons on his forearms and forelegs. ;:Special * : Ultrasaur levitates in mid-air and forms an "X" formation, launching bolts of energy from his arm and leg cannons to form a sphere of flaming energy that he then launches at the enemy. * : Ultrasaur charges his arm/leg cannon with energy and launches a beam from it. ** : An enhanced version of the technique, where Ultrasaur uses two cannons instead of one. ;:Physical * : An energised punch. * : An energised kick. * : An energised chop. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur can erect a wall of energy to block attacks. - Saxium Moonlight= Saxium Moonlight is Ultrasaur's calming mode, subduing raging monsters through removing negative emotion by combining assets of Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Cosmos. This form's name is deprived from 80's Saxium Ray and Cosmos' Moonlight Smash. Body Features *'Saxmos Buckle': A diamond-shaped object on Ultrasaur's stomach. Techniques ;:Special * : A shower of particles fired from Ultrasaur's right hand that quells excitement and calms emotion in monsters. * : Ultrasaur brings his hands together and fires a stream of purple energy waves to heal people and monsters. * : A powerful, large arrow beam fired in the same manner as the Cosmium Ray. It can purify or destroy most monsters in one hit. * : Ultrasaur places his fingers on his forehead and fires a pair of destructive beams from his eyes. * : Ultrasaur can emit diamond-shaped blasts of energy from the Saxmos Buckle that can revive deceased monsters. ;:Physical * : A physical technique where Ultrasaur channels energy into his palm/heel and strikes the energy, targeting evil energies. ;:Other * : A reflective barrier of energy. - Neo Generation= Neo Generation }} - Ultrasaur Unity= Ultrasaur Unity is Ultrasaur's ultimate form, harnessing the power of bonds and the light of hope through assets of Ultraman, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Mebius. Techniques ;:Weapons * : A forearm brace on Ultrasaur's right arm, it bears features of the Beta Capsule, Spark Lens and Mebius Brace. At the centre of the brace is the . ** : The weapon form of the Spelbium Brace, taking the appearance of a broadsword. On the hilt of the blade is the . *** : Ultrasaur spins the Unity Crystal thrice and fires a white-and-gold stream of energy. *** : Ultrasaur spins the Unity Crystal twice and slams the blade into the ground, releasing an energy shock wave through the ground under the opponent, sending them falling into a pit where they explode. *** : Ultrasaur spins the Unity Crystal once, and launches constricting light rings from the blade, ensnaring the opponent before delivering an energised slash. ;:Special * : Ultrasaur spins the Unity Crystal thrice and performs a combination of the Zepellion Ray and Mebium Shoot's charge-ups before firing a white-and-gold, '+' style beam. * : Ultrasaur spins the Unity Crystal twice and collects heat energy into a large fireball, launching it at the opponent. * : Ultrasaur spins the Unity Crystal once and collects energy into the Spelbium Brace, discharging it as a destructive energy wave with a punching motion. * : A golden energy disk. Analogous to Ultraman's Ultra Slash. * : A cutting wave fired from the protectors. Analogous to Ultraman Tiga's Tiga Slicer. ;:Physical * : An empowered punch attack. * : An empowered chop attack. * : An empowered kick attack. * : A technique where Ultrasaur lifts the opponent and uses their momentum to send them spinning through the air. * : A flying knee strike. * : Ultrasaur wraps his legs around the opponent's neck and chokes them. ;:Other * : Ultrasaur draws a rectangular barrier of glittering light to deflect/reflect any type of attack. It has a burning effect on creatures composed of darkness. - Ultimate Trinity= Ultimate Trinity is Ultrasaur's legendary form, harnessing the powers of Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Geed and the Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers. This form is unique in that it can be accessed with or without the presence of Orb and Geed themselves. Techniques ;:Weapons * : A slashing weapon which is based on the Orb Slasher. It is stored in the right shoulder guard when not in use. ** : Using the power of Ultraman, Ultrasaur summons a gigantic energy disk and launches it towards the opponent. ** : Using the power of Ultraseven, Ultrasaur releashes a huge energy slicer based on the Eye Slugger. ** Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Ultrasaur launches a cutting spark that repeatedly slashes the opponent. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Ultrasaur shoots a volley of energy disks. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Tiga, Ultrasaur launches a beam from the OrbGeed Slasher to levitate the opponent and telekinetically control them. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Dyna, Ultrasaur fires a series of energy slashes. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Gaia, Ultrasaur shoots an orange beam from the OrbGeed Slasher. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Mebius, Ultrasaur draws a circle of fire, then launches a massive fireball at the opponent. * : A polearm weapon which is based on the Giga Finalizer. It is stored in the left forearm bracer when not in use. ** : Using the power of Ultraman, Ultrasaur launches a spiralling wave of energy from the tip of the OrbGeed Nizer. ** : Using the power of Ultraseven, Ultrasaur draws energy from his forehead crystal into the OrbGeed Nizer and fires an emerald beam from the tip. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Ultrasaur infuses the OrbGeed Nizer with energy and hurls a construct of the weapon at the enemy. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Ultrasaur unleashes a combination of flames and lightning from the OrbGeed Nizer. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Tiga, Ultrasaur unleashes his inner light through the 'wings' of the OrbGeed Nizer. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Dyna, Ultrasaur creates an energy ball and uses the OrbGeed Nizer to bat it at the opponent. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Gaia, Ultrasaur unleashes a pink, whip-like attack from the OrbGeed Nizer. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Mebius, Ultrasaur generates a golden blade from the tip of the OrbGeed Nizer and slashes the opponent. * : A combination of the Orb Slasher and Giga Finalizer, a polearm with the head of each weapon located at either end. ** : Using the power of Ultraman Orb Trinity and Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final, Ultrasaur strikes the opponent with the Trinitium Light Ring, followed by the Crescent Final Geed, before finishing them with the . ***An alternate version exists where Ultrasaur fires the Origeedium Ray in conjunction with the Glitter 8 Ultraman Brothers' beams, creating an extremely powerful attack that can wipe out a horde of Bezelbs and completely destroy Jigoku. - Belial Fusion Monsters= After sharing his body with Ultraman Belial as well as Father of Ultra, Ultrasaur gained the ability to use the Fusion Rise process, using it to transform into Belial Fusion Monsters in times of desperation. These forms are restricted to RPs, with the exception of Tyrannic King. : A combination of Fire Golza's Empowered Ultrasonic Ray and Tyrant's Death Fire. * : A combination of Melba's Melbanic Ray and Alien Icarus' Arrow Ray. * : A combination of Reigubas' freezing gas and King Crab's Crab Ray. * : A combination of Super C.O.V.'s Flash C.O.V. Shot and Bemstar's Bemstar Beam. * : A combination of Barabba's Hook Claw and Gan Q's eye absorption. - Hell King Zarochi= A fusion of Zaigorg and Maga-Orochi. - Echo Noizalgas= A fusion of Noiseler and Mazalgas. - Hyper-King Zeppandon= A fusion of Hyper Zetton and King Pandon. ;:Body Features *'Wings': Hyper-King Zeppandon possess a pair of massive wings that enable it to move and fly at high speeds, as well as teleport. *'Claws': Hyper-King Zeppandon possess four glowing claws, two large ones between two smaller digits, on each hand, which it can morph into scythes if it so wishes. *'Beaks': Hyper-King Zeppandon possess two small beaks on each side of its head. ;:Powers and Abilities * : Hyper-King Zeppandon can launch massive, dark fireballs from its maw and chest orbs. * : Hyper-King Zeppandon can generate a portal-like vortex to absorb incoming beams and convert them into its own energy. It can then fire powerful, bluish-purple, strength-sapping rays from its two beaks. * : An energy shield generated from Hyper-King Zeppandon's 'ears' that block physical and energy attacks. * : Hyper-King Zeppandon can generate an aura of flames around itself using the evil energy that empowers it. With this power, it can create short-lived clones of itself made of darkness to assaults its foe. - Malicious= A fusion of Evil Tiga and Zero Darkness. }} }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Ultrasaur can use in all of his forms. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Ultrasaur can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Shift': Ultrasaur can switch between any of his other Types by crossing his arms across his chest and pulling them to his sides as the Ultra Nexus shines brightly. *'Size Change': Ultrasaur can alternate between human and giant sizes, whether in the midst of battle or directly after transforming. *'Teleportation': Ultrasaur is able to teleport anything he wants, including himself, to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:OrbGeeds